Not the world I knew
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare Turns Tyson's life upside down when he gets transported to a world where things are very different. Warning: Contains Mpreg, Yaoi and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

I only own the new bladers/bitbeasts. Enjoy the fic!

_**TYSON'S POV**_

It was dumb idea. Daichi, Kenny, Hillary and I were playing truth or dare when I had been dared to do it. Dared to go into the old abonded shrine in the woods behind the dojo where Gramps told me never to enter.But my competive streak got the best of me once agian and I went in. Then I did I fell down a hole and hit my head. Hey, who's poking me?

_**END POV**_

Tyson opened his eyes to see a girl with brown hair that was cropped just below her ears, brown eyes with strong swirls of green and teal. Her clothes were raggety and dirty. Her shirt was held close by the rope belt that held up her pants. On her upper left arm was a light blue dog colar.

She poked him again and said, "Darn it, I wanted to stick the thermomiter up your butt."

The blue haired boy didn't know weither to laugh or cringe in fear. He looked around, the room they were in was small, and he was laying on a makeshift cot. The door to the room was mearly a blanket as were two of the walls.

"Tenshi, are you scaring people?" asked a voice Tyson knew, it was Ray's voice.

But as the owner of the voice entered the room, Tyosn realized that it wasn't the Ray he knew. His hair was no longer bound up in a ponytail, in fact it looked like some one had chopped off the said ponytail. His clothes were ragged and dirty like the girl's and he was thiner and paler than Tyosn remebered. He had a light blue dog colar armband too.

"Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Yes?" said the raven haired teen, looking rather confused..

"Do you know him, Ray?" the girl called Tenshi asked.

What happened next made Tyson's blood run cold, Ray shook his head.

"Ray, how could you not know me? We were two of the original Bladebreakers!" cried Tyson.

"The what?" asked Ray.

"The Bladebreakers, the beyblading team that comprised of you, me, Max Tate, and Kai Hiwatari," said Tyson

"I don't know who you are but you're crazy. I know Max but we've never been on the same team and I would never be on a team with that bitbeast stealing bastard," said Ray.

"Shit, that shrine must be some sort of portal!" said Tyson cussing.

"Hey, Ray, Tenshi, what's with all the noise?" asked another voice, Max's voice.

Like Ray, he too, was differnt. His hair longer, clothes baggier, and he had an armband like the others.

"This guy we found is talking nonsence," said Ray, doing a notion with his finger to emphasie that Tyson was crazy.

Tenshi then spoke up, "I don't think he's crazy."

"Oh come on Ten, you heard what he said," protested Ray.

"Yeah I heard him but look at him, he's clean, his clothes fit and are unripped, he has no injuries except for that bump, and I didn't mention this before cause I didn't wanna freak you out but I saw him fall out of the sky during that freak storm eariler," she said.

"So what is he, some kind of angel?" said Max looking Tyson right in the face, making the bluenette uncomfertable.

Tenshi shook her head and said, "I don't think so, I think he's from another world."

"Yeah, I think that's what happened too," said Tyson.

Max clapped his hands, he was now out of Tyson's face, and said, "Alrighty then, introduction time! I'm Max Tate."

"Name's Tenshi Kimihiro," said Tenshi.

"Ray Kon."

"I'm Tyson Granger," he said.

'This is soo not home,' thought Tyson.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we?" asked Tyson getting out of the bed.

The moment his feet hit the floor he realized they were moving.

"Our caravan is just out of what reamains of Tokyo," said Max.

"That's good, we need more suplise. Hey Tyson, wanna be on my scavanger team?" said Tenshi.

"Hold on, I never agreed to let anyone go out or to let him even join us," said Ray pointing at Tyson.

"What in the name of Dawn has gotten into you? Ever since Lee got raped you've been on edge. I know you're mad at that guy but Tyson isn't him! And we still have Lee!" snapped the girl.

"But at what costs, hm...I'll tell you, one of my best friends is pregnant with the child of that son of a bitch!" Ray yelled.

"Ok, now I'm lost," said Tyson.

"A few years ago special chemicals were realeased into the astomsphere. Said chemicals made it easier for women to become pregnant and casued males to have children just as easily. They also increased the growth rate of the children before and after birth. So instead of a human pregnancy taking nine whole months it only takes nine weeks. As for growth after birth; said child will age one the equlivalnce of one year each month until they have the body and mind of a thirteen year old. Then they age just like you or me. Scavanging is how we maintain our suplies. And Dawn is Tenshi's bitbeast," said Max.

"MAXIE! How could you just blab out information like that?" said Ray.

"Because I feel we can trust him!" said Max placing a hand over his heart.

Ray couldn't resist his beloved's charm so he truned to Tenshi and Tyson and said, "Fine, he can join our group."

"Yay!" cried Tenshi jumpiing slightly.

"What about going to the Tokyo mall? For some reason they keep resupling it so we can get clothes and other things," said Max.

"Yeah, Ray I'm tired of running around in these rags! They make me look sickly, which I am certanly not. And Youki as well as the others are complaining too," whined Tenshi.

"Who's Youki?" asked Tyson.

"He's my twin brother. He may be a boy but he hates wearing rags," explained Tenshi.

"So your parents named you Angel and Demon? Cool!" said Tyson translating the Japanese.

"Yeah, well just don't call Youki by his name's translation or he'll give you a black eye," said Tenshi holding up a fist, "Which I'm gonna do to Ray if he doesn't let us go to the Mall."

"Alright, alright we'll go to the mall," said Ray who was afraid of the girl's wrath.

"Goody! I'll go tell Zeo to make an annocument," said Tenshi before leaving the room.

The next moment someone else entered. At first Tyson thought it was Tenshi because of their face, but this person was taller, had shorter hair and was _male_.

"Hey Ray, what's got Tenshi so worked up? I haven't seen her this happy since the day we meet Dawn and Dusk," said the person.

"We have a new member and we're stopping at a mall, Youki. By the way this is Tyson. Tyson, this is Tenshi's youinger brother Youki," said Ray.

"I'm only five minutes younger!" snapped Youki.

"Five minutes or five seconds, you're still my little bro," said Tenshi who had returned.

It tured out that Tenshi's scavanger team consisted of her, Youki, Mariah, Lee; who looked about five months pregnant and was only coming to try on clothes and shoes and look for baby things, and Zeo.

Like everyone else he had known in his own world Mariah, Lee, and Zeo were differnt. Mariah had scars on her arms and legs that must of been from battles or running, Lee with his pregnancy and the fact that his hair was longer, and Zeo's left eye was bandaged. Tenshi said it was because he had gotten hit in the eye with a beyblade and now had a major black eye that was swollen shut but it was slowly healing.

"Mariah, you need clothes that _aren't _pink, pink makes you stand out. Get something in purple, or green for Dawn's sake," said Tenshi as she and Mariah looked at shirts in Dillards.

"But pink is my signuture color," whined the female neko-jin cluthcing a pink shirt for dear life.

"So! When this war on Biovult ends you can wear all the pink you want but right now we can't stick out!"

"Fine," said the pink haired girl before grabbing some shirts in other colors.

"Good, now let's get over to Spencer's Gifts, my brother said he wanted to show me something," said Tenshi leading the way out of the store.

When they arived at the other shop Youki confronted the two girls with three large dolls.

"EEEKKK! IT'S CHUCKY AND HIS FAMILY!" screamed Mariah who hated horror movies but had been forced to watch all the Child's Play movies by Youki when it was his turn to chose the features on movie night.

"Bro, put back the Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen dolls, they aren't nessacary, and they're scary, well at least to Maiah. But you know she hates horror movies!" scoulded Tenshi.

"Aw no fair sis, you let Lee get that incense at that one shop," complained her twin.

"That's because he uses it when he meditates to calm his nerves," said Zeo coming over with a pair of Hot Topic bags and Tyson who also had some bags.

"Hey, Tenshi, check out what I found," said Tyson pulling out an offical Naruto lunch box.

"OHHH! Gemme, gemme, gemme!" said Tenshi snaching at it.

"Now who's getting unnessacary things," mocked Youki.

"Shut up!" snapped Tenshi, "If you need me, I'll be at Hot Topic looking for Naruto stuff."

She then marched off.

"I guess I forgot to warn ya about Ten-chan's love of certain animes and mangas," said Zeo scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, what other animes and mangas does she like?" asked Tyson.

"Uh...let's see, Fruits Basket, Bleach, Hellsing, Fullmetal Alchemist, Akira, Gravation, Wish, Negima, Pokemon, Digimon, Gundam Wing, Saiyuki, Hunter X Hunter, Sailor Moon and her favorties, Yu Yu Hakuso and Magic Knight Rayearth. Oh and what ever you do don't take away any of her anime stuff or she'll kick your ass," said Zeo.

"Espically her Kurama, Torhu Honda, Ferio, and Fuu dolls; those she treasures the most," said Youki,

"Oh hush up!" snapped Tenshi whaching her brother on the back of the head with a Hot Topic bag.

"So what did ya get?" asked Lee.

"I got a Fullmetal Alchemist blanket, a Tinkerbell belt, a Naruto jacket, Naruto fingerless gloves with with the Kohana symobl on them, the Kohana head band, my own Naruto lunchbox, and various pairs of Naruto wrist sweatbands," she replied.

Then the ground started to shake a little and there was a lot of strange noises.

"What is this? An earthquake?" asked Tyson.

"No, it's the Biovolt soldiers they're going to try and take some of us prisoner," said Tenshi pulling out her beyblade and holding it in front of her, "Dawn, I sumon thee!"

Out of the blade came a large snow white wolf with pearly white feathery wings, it's eyes with a beautiful shade of minty green.

Youki also pulled out his beyblade but said, "Dusk, come forth!"

Dusk was very different from Dawn. He was also a large wolf with feathery wings but he was as black as coal and his eyes were a very dark green.

Every one in the scavenger group climped onto Dawn except for Youki and Tyson. Tenshi's twin had gotten on his own bitbeast but Tyson was unsure of what to do.

"Tyosn! Get on Dawn, quick!" cried Tenshi.

The bluenette snapped out of his trance and got on. As they raced through the mall, warning the others to get out, they heard a scream. Tyson couldn't quite put his finger on who it was but the others knew.

"Oli!" they cried together.

Before Tyson could ask who Oli was Dawn and Dusk were racing toward the cry's origin. When they stopped they saw a man undoing his pants over an uncousious blond male, a moment later a green haired male, who; judging from the size of his stomach, was pregnant and farther along than Lee, came running out with a bat and started to hit the man telling him to leave the other boy alone. When the man raised a hand to stike the blond, Youki was there and had the said hand in a death grip.

"You weren't going to poor little Oliver now, were you?" he growled.

When Youki said the name it sturck Tyson, the green haired boy was Oliver from the Majestics! And the blond must be Enrique.

"Let me go!" answered the man.

Tenshi slid off of Dawn's, back helped Oliver up and said, "What happened Oli?"

Oliver sniffed and said in a timid voice, "Enrique and I were getting some baby toys and when we came out the store that man jumped us, knocked out Enrique and was about to start raping him when I screamed. He yelled at me and said he was going to hit me."

Youki pulled the man's arm behind his back and said, "Didn't you mom ever teach you never hit a pregnant person?"

Before the amn could answer there was a noise that sounded like the beating of a bird's wings, a very, very large bird.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh shit, it's Kai and Black Dranzer, we gotta get out of here quick!" said Youki.

Tenshi, Youki, Oliver and the now awake Enrique climbed on to Dawn and Dusk. And as they left the mall, Tyson looked back to see Kai, riding atop Black Dranzer. Kai was looked almost excatly how the Dragon's master rembered him, except his eyes, they looked hollow now.

KAI'S POV

There goes those riftraft again, but who is that one with the blue hair? I've never seen him before. He's beautiful, like a fallen angel. Gah...what's wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding at the thought of that boy? Pssh, I've been hanging around Tala and Black Dranzer when they're being musshy too many times.

END POV

As Kai watched Tyson and the others ride away a man came up to the young blader and said, "Do you want to follow them, sir?"

Kai had lost his intrest in chasing the rebles the moment he had seen that new boy.

He turned Black Dranzer around and said, "No, let's go home."

Then he and the solders returned to their base.

When Tyson and his group got back to the caravan they were confronted by Max, Ray, and what appeared to Robert, Johnny, Sanqunix, and Lupinex.

"Are you guys alright?" asked the person who looked like Robert except he looked like he was or had been recently ill and his hair was longer.

"Robby, you shouldn't be up and about yet," said the one who looked like Sanquinex.

"I'm fine San..." said Robert, that was before he ran over to a bush and threw up.

Tenshi rolled her eyes and said, "I told you guys to be careful, but no one ever listens. Now we have another baby or babies on the way!"

Tyson winced, he still wasn't used to this world, and he felt like his conention to his own world was cut off...like it had been distoryed.

"You ok, Tyson?" asked Zeo, worry ement in his one visable eye.

"Yeah," said Tyson but inside he was wondering if this was now his home.

"So, who's Tyson gonna bunk with?" asked Ray.

Youki raised his hand, jumping up and down, crying, "Oh! Oh! Let him bunk with me! Let him bunk with me!"

This caused his twin to roll her eyes. It wasn't unusal for the two of them to be annoyed with each other's antics.

"Fine, Tyson, you'll bunk with Youki. Youki, take Tyson and show him where he'll sleep," said Ray.

"Aye aye, cap'n," Youki chimed with a mock salute.

Youki then led Tyson to a specal moble home, when I say specal I mean it was computer driven. All the moble homes/living quaters were. The only one that wasn't was the medical bus where Tyson had first woken up, it was the leader and the guide for the others.

"This'll be you're bed," said the brown haired teen pulling out a fold up bunk that was bare except for the sheets, "Basicly, that half of the RV is your half, the other side is mine."

Youki had shelves of Sci-fi books, posters for movies like Bride of Chucky, Underworld, and The Sixth Sence. But he also had varous horror movie things like little vampire and werewolf dolls, and on the shelf above his bed were books like In the Footsteps of Dracula, In the Footsteps of the Wolfman, books about magic, voodoo, acient myths, tarot, and a picture of him and Tenshi when they were younger with two people that Tyson guessed were their parents.

"You seem to like the supernatural, Youki," said the blue haired dragon.

"Yeah well, it's part of who I am," replied the other boy as he pulled out the three dolls from eariler from a bag he had.

"I thougt Tenshi said you couldn't have those," said Tyson as Youki placed them on a shelf.

"She ment I could have them, just so long as Mariah, and the little ones don't see them," said Youki.

"Is Tenshi the only living realative you have?" asked the blue haired boy.

"Yeah...Hey, Tyson, what was your world like?"

"Well, I was a part of a chapionship beyblading team; the Bladebreakers, which constisted of me, Ray, Max, Kai, but they looked a little different, and a boy named Daichi. Our friend Kenny aka Chief was in charge of updating our blades," said Tyson telling Youki about his home.

"Wow, you're a good story teller. Not that I'm saying that you're making this up, I mean the way you told it was very good," said Youki when Tyson finsished his tale.

Then the loudspeaker crackled to life and Zeo's voice said, "Attention, tonights dinner will be soki soba(A japanese dish) with Ten-chan's story time afterwords," in the background was the opening theme for the starwars movies and the laughter of two kids, "And will someone PLEASE get Josh, Sara and their CD player out of here!"

Youki fell back onto his bed laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tyson.

"Everyday, Zeo complains about those two, but he really cares about them, we all do. They are a pair of orphans that we met up with about a year ago. They were amongst the last of the beybladers in their city. They begged and pleaded to come with us, so we let them. And it's a good thing too, they keep our spirits up with their cheerful and harmless jokes," said the other boy, "You'll meet them at dinner."

They went outside and Youki led him to there kitchen car, it was just a renavated vending van but it worked. Tyson tapped Youki on the shoulder when he saw Zeo being harassed by a pair of kids. Both were about fourteen and had brown hair, but that was all they had in common when it came to looks. The shorter of the two was a girl with hair that just bushed her shoulders and her eyes were a soft shade of blue. The taller was a boy with a buzz cut, hazel eyes and wore glasses.

"Hi Youki!" they chimed together.

"Hey you two," said Youki giving each of them a high five.

"So, these are Sara and Josh," Tyson guessed.

'So what if we are?" asked Josh.

Sara wached him on the back of the head and said, "Dummy, that's the guy Tenshi said she found in that storm! Tyler, or something like that."

"Tyson," corrected Youki.

"I hear you two are beybladers, do you have bitbeasts?" asked Tyson.

"Sara does," said Josh.

Sara held up a beblade that was forest green, on the chip was a large moth, it's colorful wings spred wide. In fact the only way to tell it was moth was by it's antine.

"Her name's Mothra," said the girl cheerfully.

"Like that movie monster?" said Tyson raising an eyebrow.

Both of the younger nodded.

Once they got their food they were waved at by Tenshi who was sitting with Lee, Oliver, Enrique, Robert, Sanquinex, Ray and Max.

"Wow! This is delicious!" said Tyson after his first bite.

"Yeah, we all have to try and pitch in, so we all do diffent jobs at different times, but one thing never changes, Ane-chan always tell stories aftter dinner. Some times her story is so long it take a few nights to tell it. The longest one took a week and every one couldn't wait find out what happed. Right, sis?" said Youki.

Tenshi blushed at being called such a great story teller and said, "Technicly to took longer then a week to tell because Friday's movie night and I read bible stories of Wensdays and Sundays. Speaking of which, today is Wensday."

"Which one are you going to tell? Jonah and the whale?" asked Josh.

"No way that's the one she told last Wensday, I hope it's David and Golith," said Sara.

"How about you two wait untill it's story time to find out the story," said Tenshi, looking rather peved that her dinner was being disrubted.

Oliver, Lee, and Robert were disgussing baby names.

Tyson tapped Tenshi and said, "Hey, Tenshi, how far along is Oliver anyways?"

"Only three weeks," said the girl.

"Huh?"

"He's having twins so that's why he looks farther along than he really is, we may not have much but we do have a ultrasound machine. And Ray, I kept forgeting to tell ya but it turns out our little idea worked," she said.

"What idea?" asked Tyson totally lost.

"You remember when Tenshi mentioned Lee's uh...you-know-what?" asked Max.

Tyson nodded, understanding that it wasn't a good idea to mention what happened to Lee when he was around.

"Well, Tenshi and Youki had heard a story when they were younger, this story said that if one collected enough of the bitbeasts they could have a wish if it was unselfish. So we wished to change the other parent of Lee's baby from HIM(the guy who raped Lee) to Galeon. We could tell because the little one has a tail," continued the blond.

Tyson nearly choaked on his drink and said, "Does Galeon know?"

"Yes he does, I told him myself," said a silky female voice in a misty tone behind him.

He spun around a came face to face with a woman who had the same hair style and clothes as Tenshi, but her hair was white and her eyes were mint green.

"Dawn in human form?" he guessed.

"Ya better believe it!" Dawn chreed dropping the misty tone.

"Dawn, what story is Tenshi gonna tell tonight?" asked Sara.

"To be honest, I have no idea," said the white winged wolf in human form

"That's because your partner knows that you can't keep secrets very well," said a male voice that belonged to a boy with black hair in Youki's hair style and dark green eyes.

Dawn pouted and said, "You're so mean, Dusk."

Tyson shook his head and thought, 'Why do twins have twin bitbeasts it seems?'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Once dinner was done most of the group went to their rooms to grab blankets or chairs to sit on and sweaters, jacktes, and blankets to protect themselves and their children(If they had any) from the wind then situated in a half circle in fornt of Tenshi's and Mariah's shared RV. When Tenshi came out, she exited butt first because she and her bunk mate were carrying out a trunk.

After the trunk was on the ground and both girls were seated, Tenshi spoke, a white bible with gold print on the cover in her hands, "Good evening everyone. Tonight's story is a very special one..."

"OI! You say that about a baker's dozen of your stories," said Youki from his spot.

Tenshi glared at him, "Youki, shush before I come over there and spank you."

This caused most of the younger members to snicker.

"As I was saying, this story is special because it's the story of Passover," said Tenshi.

A little boy in the front row raised his hand at this point, and said, "Tenshi, what's Passovew?"

"Passover is a time of year when Jews and Christains celebrate the events in the story I'm about to tell," said Tenshi before starting to read.

It turned out that the trunk held props and one piece costumes so people could act out certain parts of the story. At the part where Moses first confronted the Pharoh, Tenshi called the little boy from before and Ray up to the 'stage'. She gave Ray an egypain crown that was made from a bike helmet, and the boy a staff and a shepperd's hat. Then when Tenshi was digging in the trunk for her rubber snakes for that part, the boy got tired of trying to make the stick transform so he started to bash Ray with it but Ray wasn't fased, it didn't hurt. When Tenshi had finally found the snakes the boy hit Ray right in the forbiden zone extra hard, causing the older boy to fall over.

"You and your people can go!" said Ray in a squeaky voice, making everyone laugh.

"Ray! That's not how the story goes. And why did you start hitting him?" she asked the little boy.

"The stick wouldn't twansfowm," said the boy, "I think it's bwoked."

"It wasn't suposed to transform. Why do you think I was digging in the trunk for?" said Tenshi before the boy shruged cutely.

After Tenshi reclamed the props and costumes and apoligzed to Ray, she continued to tell the story.

Meanwhile at Biovolt's head quaters..

"Tala, I'm back!" called Black as he entered the quaters he shared with his love Tala.

But instead of his love coming to greet him, he found Tala on their bed crying.

"Tala-love, what's the matter?" asked the dark pheniox bitbeast, rubbing the redhead's back.

Tala looked up at Black with puffy red eyes, burried his face in the other male's chest and said, "Black, I'm pregnant...but I over heard the doctor telling Boris about it. He's going to take the baby away as so as it's born. I don't want them to take my baby."

"Shhh, Tala, don't cry...I have an idea," said Black, "Pack your stuff."

After everyone in the headquaters was asleep Tala and Black snuck into the room where all the captured bitbeasts were held. After a while Black stopped in front of a container holding what appeared to be a aqua haired young man with black lion ears and a tail, he had cat like eyes and was dressed in black.

He glared at the two and said, "What do you want?"

"I know you want to get back to Lee, isn't that right, Galeon," said Black.

"Yeah, but you're just trying to bait me aren't you," growled the Lion.

"No! Look, You and me are technically in the same boat, both of us are going to be fathers. But Biovolt plans to take the baby as soon as it's born. That's why I'm asking, no begging you to get Tala and our unborn child to safety," said the other bitbeast, pressiing a botton to open Galeon's container.

The other bitbeast streached a bit after he was out and siad, "You have a deal."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter takes place two weeks after the last one)

"JOSH! GIVE ME BACK DAWN/MOTHRA!" yelled Tenshi and Sara as they chased Josh around the camp.

The said boy had stolen the two girls' beyblades which, Tyson and Josh learned, was a VERY bad idea. Sadly, Josh learned this the hard way.

"You gotta catch...OOF!" Josh was too busy taunting the girls that he ran headlong into...

"GALEON!" cried Lee, hugging the lion's leg as best he could.

After Lee let go, Galeon turned into his human form with a certain red haired human on his back piggyback style.

"I think...I'm gonna be sick," moaned Tala before jumping off Galeon's back, running to a nearby bush and loosing his lunch.

"Why did you bring_ HIM _here?" asked Lee glaring at the currently sick boy.

"It's a LONG story," said Galeon before explaining how he got away.

"So...you're saying we have to help the lover and unborn child of the being that took you away? ARE YOU CRAZY!" snapped Lee.

"Lee, calm down, you don't want to go into labor early do you? Besides you heard what Galeon said, if Tala had stayed his baby would of been taken away as soon as it was born, no one diserves that ," said Tenshi looking sempatetically at the now sleeping Tala.

"Tenshi, you are too kind for your own good, I say we dump him off somewhere," said Ray crossing his arms.

"I'm with Tenshi on this one. Tala's not a bad guy," said Tyson.

Tenshi beamed at him.

"I'm with them, it would be crule to hurt him. Because of him we have Galeon back," said Sara as Josh nodded in agreement.

:"Fine! But don't come running to me when we're sold out to Biovolt!" growled Ray before he marched out of the medical bus.

"Sheesh, touchy," said Zeo who was there to his eye looked at.

"What else is new?" said Tenshi shrugging as Max went after Ray.

"Your mama," teased Youki.

Tenshi rolled her eyes at him before rapping her fist on his head, '"Earth to dope, my mama is your mama."

"I know that! I was just trying to lighten the mood!" snapped her twin.

"All you lightened was weight of your brain cause you killed off more of your brain cells," she retorted.

"THAT DOES IT!" cried Youki tackling Tenshi right out of the bus.

"Mmmm...Are those two always so noisy?" groaned Tala as he sat up.

Tyson handed him a cup of water and said, "You get used to them. Heh, you should of heard what Tenshi said to me when I first woke up here. I'm Tyson, by the way, the two who went toumbling out were Tenshi and Youki, and these two are Sara and Josh."

Tala took a good drink of water and said, "My name's Tala..."

"Wolf man! _HOWL!_(AN: Josh was howling like a wolf ok)" said Josh.

"Just because his name means wolf doesn't mean he howls," said Sara.

"Lupinex's name partily means wolf and he howls," protested Josh.

"That's because he's a werewolf!"

"If you two wanna fight take it outside," ordered Tyson.

The two younger teens looked at each other then scrambled out.

"You sure seem to have a way with kids," said Tala.

'Eh, they just don't wanna have Dragoon on their cases," said Tyson as his bitbeast came out of his blade.

Dragoon looked like Tyson did but his hair was more like his spines in color and he was slightly taller. The storm dragon also had to adjust to this new world, but he did and now-a-days mostly hung out with Draceil, Driger, Mothra, Dawn and Dusk.

"Yo!" he said.

Tenshi stuck her head back in, pointed at the dragon, and cried, "You're late!"

Dragoon turned to her and said, "I am not!"

The girl scratched her head and said, "Hehehe! I know, but you said what Kakashi from Naruto always says when he turns up late and I couldn't help it!"

"This is what we get for living with an anime fan girl. And what happened to your brother?"

"He got blowed over by the Deliquent Duo," said Tenshi.

"Who?" asked Tala.

"It's Zeo's nickname for Sara and Josh," said Tyson.

Tala laughed when he heard how the two got that nickname.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**At The Biovolt Base...**_

"Where did that boy go?" growled Boris as he pounded his fist on his desk.

"I don't know, he may be my lover but I'm not his keeper," said Black, vowing in his mind to keep Boris away from Tala and the baby at any cost.

Boris sighed and said, "You're dismissed."

Black bowed then exited, as he walked back to his room he ran into Kai. The two didn't exchange words, instead they both continued on their ways, both thinking of the people who had stolen their hearts.

_**Back at the convoy some time later...**_

Something was tickling Tyson's nose, the blue haired boy waved it away and rolled over in his sleep. But whatever was tickling him didn't give up.

"I told you this trick only works on Ray," he heard a female voice say.

"Ok, ok! Tyson wake up!" a male voice cried, jolting the sleeping teen out of his bed.

He looked up to see Sara and Josh standing by his bed. In one hand Josh held a fuzzy cat toy. In the other he held a flashlight as did Sara.

"What's the matter?" asked Tyson rubbing his eyes.

"Lee's having his baby!" said Sara trying to keep her cool, "But we need some help. The others are getting antsy and we need someone to help Josh and Youki keep them calm."

Tyson nodded as Sara left to asist with the birth while Josh waited for Tyson to get dressed.

"So why are Robert, Tala, and Oliver awake at this time of night?"

"Well, Tala's been sharing a four person trailer with Lee and Galeon so he was woken up by Lee's cries. Oliver and Robert were having trouble sleeping so they decided to take a walk and the rest is obvous," said Josh as the duo headed to the medical bus.

On the way there they found Youki leading Dusk away, who was carrying a sleeping Oliver and Enrique who was keeping his lover on the black wolf. And when they had arived they heard two cries of pain, one from Lee, from Galeon who was holding Lee's hand. Sanquenx was holding Robert close, said male looked a little fightened, a hand on his own baby bump. While Tala looked at the sky, longingly. Sara bowed to them before entering the bus to help.

"Hey, Tala," said the blue haired boy taking a seat beside the redhead.

Tala jumped slightly and said, "Oh my! Please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, you ok?" he asked the red head.

"Yeah, I just miss my baby's father," said Tala looking down at his belly sadly.

A few hours later Sara came out excalming that Lee had given brith to a healthy baby girl. By this time, Robert and Sanquenx had left after Robert had started to doze off which ment that Dusk had to play horse again but had returned in time.

"You guys want to see her?"

They nodded. When then they entered Lee's little cubical they found Lee fast asleep and Galeon with one hand bandaged holding a small pink bundle. The baby had a cute little nose, golden eyes and aqua hair with black streaks. Her tail peeked out from the side of the blanket which was black with a aqua tip.

"She's adorable," Tyson whispered.

"Could someone hold her... I need to get these bandages off. We bit beasts heal faster then humans ya know," said Galeon.

Tala in the end wound up holding the little one. The two stared at each other then the little baby grabbed a lock of Tala's red hair and tugged. As his hair shifted something fell to the floor.

"She deffenitly has a future in beyblading," the red head said with a smile.

"What's this?" asked Tenshi picking up what had fallen, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" asked Sara looking over Tenshi's shoulder.

"It's a tracking device, from Biovolt, which means that we have to get out of here as soon as posible," responed the older girl.

"Huh? Are we gonna throw it out?" asked Tyson.

"Too risky," Tenshi said as she went over to the intercom.

_**"Everyone wake up! We have a code red situation! We must evacuate! Put everything you can into your pods!**_(AN: Pods are based on the Dino caps from Dragon ball and DBZ but not as noisy to activate)_**The bitbeast that can fly will take the children, pregnant people and a few others to our secret hideaway!**_ _**This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!" **_Tenshi's voice blared over the loud speakers.

"This is all his fault!" cried Ray trying to get his hands on Tala if it wasn't for Max holding him back.

"Leave him alone! He was just as afraid when he saw that device as the rest of us!" cried Sara as she helped load kids onto Mothra.

"But..." Ray said as Tala got onto Dawn's back.

"Ray, if you say anything else on the matter I will hit you so hard...Driger will feel it!" Tenshi said after a moment of thought.

"Hey! No need to pick on me!" said Driger in human form as he helped Galeon situate Lee and their daughter.

Once everyone was loaded they took off. Tyson, who was riding on Dragoon's head, sighed as the cool night air blew through his hair. There were various children, Ray, Max, and Josh also riding on the blue dragon. Soon Dawn and Dusk started to decend, after them the larger bitbeasts followed, the last to land was Mothra. By now it was morning and some of the kids were whining about breakfast. Once everyone was off and the Bitbeasts(Except Galeon because he was carring Lee and their baby) were back in their blades the twins started to lead them down a hidden stone stair case, Josh, who was at the end of the procession, rehid the hole. After decending for a long while they came to a door that looked like it would be used for one of those old fashioned secret socities. Tenshi knocked three times. After a minute the little slide opened and a pair little red-brown eyes peaked out.

"Whas the passwowd?" asked the voice of a young child.

"Long," started Tenshi.

"Live," said her twin.

"Freedom," they said together.

"Cowwect," said the child.

After another minute the door was still shut and Tenshi said, "Are you gonna open the door or not? We gave you the password."

"Wanna cookie," replied the child.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" asked a voice that Tyson knew all to well.

"Waiting to get a cookie, Daddy."

The child's eyes vanished and were replaced by that of some one older. They heard a gasp as the sliding peekhole slid shut. Then faster then you could say 'Let it rip,' the door was open and Tyson was being hugged.

"My baby brother's alive...after all these years! Oh Tyson!" cried the Hiroshi of this world.

In the door way stood a little girl with ginger hair and Hiro's red-brown eyes, she stared at the two and said, "Daddy, you's acting funny."

"Yeah, Hiro what are you going on about his name is Tyson but he apparently came from an alternet universe. I found him after a sandstorm," said Tenshi.

"When he was a baby my little brother vanished after crawling away from our parents, we never found him or his body until now. Oh Tyson!" the older bluenette cried.

"That explains a lot," said Tala running his fingers through his hair, once again something falling out, but this something had a blinking light.

"Oh shit!" he said after he picked it up, "That other device must of been fake! I'm so sorry I didn't know! What do we do?!? I don't want my baby taken away! WAAAHHH!"

"Ow..." said Ray covering his ears, he could tell that Tala was truely scared this time.

Tyson looked at his older brother after taking the device from Tala and asked, "Hiro, do you have a motor bike?"

"Yeah, right over there," replied the older bluenette pointing to a parked red Buell's Ulysses XB12X complete with helmet and a ramp that would lead outside.

"Good," Tyson replied swithing Dragoon's beyblade with Josh's bitbeastless one.

"What are you doing?" asked Josh as Tyson put on the helmet.

"Keeping Biovolt away from this place and everyone here," he replied as he zoomed off.

"Damnit!" cried Hiro puching the wall, "I finally get my brother back just to lose him all over again."

"Hiro, Tyson's tougher then he looks...he'll be ok...I hope," said Tenshi watching as the cloud of dust that Tyson had kicked up with the motor bike as he drove off.

_**Up in the sky**_

"Hmm," said Kai looking at the small tracking reciver in his hand, "Looks like they're on the move again. Faster Black Dranzer."

The black and gold bird did as he was told, all the while mentally bashing himself. He should of realized that getting Tala out of the Biovolt base shouldn't of been that easy. He just hoped that Tala and the baby were safe.

"There!" Kai shouted nudging Black with his heels to land.

To both their surprise, there was only a blue haired boy standing beside a motorbike, smirking.

"Where are the other rebels?" Kai asked, feeling his heart pound at the sight of the boy.

"Dunno," said the other teen, "We discovered this device on the red head while we were taking a break for breakfast and bathroom stops. I voulintered to be bait since I have no bitbeast."

The boy then flipped his pony tail making the sweat from the back of his neck fly and Kai's pants rather tight in a certain place.

"What is your name?" he asked the blue haired beauty.

"Tyson."

"Fine...then, Tyson, you are coming with me," Kai said before knocking the other boy out with a karate chop to the neck.

As Tyson fell into Kai's arms Kai swore that he saw the bluenette smile at him.

TBC

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this fic...but I had writer's block, school, and other things.


	7. Chapter 7

_**At the Rebel Underground Base**_

"You let him go!" several voices cried that evening at dinner, causing Tenshi, Hiro and Josh to flinch.

"Technically I came in just as he left, so you shouldn't be yelling at me," said Tenshi.

"And he left Dragoon with me," added Josh.

"That still doesn't make it any less serious," snapped a young man with ginger hair and a slightly bulging belly as he cut up Kyoko's dinner in the smaller pieces.

"Brookie, calm down..." said Hiro.

"Uh-oh, now Daddy done it," said Kyoko sipping some of her juice.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I try and take a nice morning nap when Kyoko come busting yelling about you having a brother that just reappeared then when I come out to meet him, all I see is a big cloud of dust!" snapped the other male.

"And that's one of the reasons why me and Tenshi try and remind people in our caravan to use protection," said Youki.

"Youki, stop it, Brooklyn has a right to be upset. He's under a lot of stress," snapped his twin whapping him on the head.

"I hope Tyson's ok," said Sara.

"We all do, Sara," Tala told the girl placing a comforting hand on her dark hair.

"You're right, Tala-onichan," said Sara smiling at him.

Tala couldn't help but smile back and asked, "You really want me to be your brother?"

Sara nodded.

"I want Tala to be my big brother too!" yelled Josh bouncing in his seat.

"You both can be my younger siblings," said Tala smiling even wider, even chuckling at Josh's hyperness.

"Yay!" cried the duo giving each other high-fives.

"Well, at least someones happy," said Brooklyn grumpily.

"Sorry..." said the new trio of siblings.

_**At the Biovolt base**_

Tyson groaned as he awoke, he found himself laying in a four poster bed with crimson slik sheets. In fact the whole room he was in was colored in crimson, gold and black.

"I see that you are awake at last," said a female voice.

Tyson looked over to see a woman with long red and gold hair dressed in a red and gold verson of the out fit Nurse Joy wore in the first Pokemon movie...minus the hat.

"Uh...hi...who are you?" he asked.

"I am Dranzer, I will tell Master Kai that you have awoken Lord Tyson," said the female phoenix as she exited.

"Ok...this has got to be on the top 10 weirdest things that have ever happened to me," he said before a tapping noise at the window caught his attention.

To his surprise, Black Dranzer was pecking at the window like crazy with a look that said, 'Let me in already!' He opened the window and watched as the large bird flew in then changed into a human with black and gold striped hair and clothes the same colors.

"Tyson, right, you have to tell me, are Tala and the baby safe, are they healthy, are they..." Black started to prattle(AN: My dad says I do that a lot) until Tyson held up his hand.

"Yes, my name is Tyson, and yes Tala and his baby are safe and healthy...But why are you so hyped up?" asked the human.

Black glared at him and replied, "Cause I'm the father, dumb-ass!"

"Sorry!" Tyson squeeked, "Tala didn't tell anyone who the baby's father was."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of acted that way, but I've been on wits end with worry that Tala'll be found. And don't worry this room is not bugged," said the bitbeast.

"I highly doubt that he'll be found, and even if he is, Sara and Josh won't let him get taken without a fight, they've taken quite a liking to him."

Black smiled, "Thanks, that was a load of my mind."

He then turned back into his bird form and flew out.

Tyson politely closed the widow after him, just as the door opened again and he heard Kai say, "If you are trying to find a way out, forget it."

The blunette turned and said, "I know that, even if I did get out I would be lost without a guide."

"Good, then that means that you're going to stay and be mine," said Kai stepping closer.

Soon the tattooed boy was close enough to kiss Tyson's lips when he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you working with Boris? Why are you capturing other people's bitbeasts?"

"Simple, I want to be strong...The strongest there is."

"What for?"

"So that I can now protect you and the children you shall soon be carrying," Kai replied, licking Tyson's ear and placing a hand on his stomach.

The shorter of the two felt chills run up and down his spine.

"Too bad Tala can't be here...I wanted him to be a godparent to my children. I wonder where he went...We're also missing a bitbeast, but no matter. I have you now and I'm content with that. I've been wanting you for my own ever since the first time I saw you. Soon I will make you mine and you'll birth our children."

Tyson gulped, he didn't want to be a parent just yet, nor did he want to lose his virginity at this point in his life.

Kai pulled away and said, "But first I want to show you off, go get cleaned up in the bath over there and I'll have Dranzer bring you some fresh clothes."

After Kai left Tyson fell to his knees, he did _not_need this kinda stress right now. He sighed as he went into the bath room and stripped. As he sunk into water he felt the aches and pains melt away, it felt good. He was surprised at the selection of shampoos, conditioners, and soaps on hand. He picked the ones he liked best and cleaned himself. After he was clean he got out and dried himself. He walked into the conjoined room with a towel around his waist while using another to dry his hair.

'Sometimes having long hair can be such a hassle," he thought.

"Lord Tyson," said Dranzer who was once again in the room, startling him, "I have your outfit for this evening prepared."

He nearly fell over when she held up a _woman's_kimono on a hanger and in her hand was a silvery dragon shaped hair clip.

"Do you require assistance?" Dranzer asked.

Tyson turned bright red and shouted, "NO!"

"Very well," she said before taking her leave.

Once the door was closed she let out a giggle she had been holding back, the look on his face had been priceless. Hey, just because she was a bitbeast and behaved like a lady didn't mean that she lacked a sense of humor. This was almost as funny as the time Black got his tail feather stuck in a door and had forgotten that turning into his human form would have solved the problem. Sometimes her brother could be such a dope, a lovable dope, but still a dope.(AN: Yes, in this fic Dranzer and Black Dranzer are siblings, go with it.)

After a while Tyson came out, looking very lovely, and allowed Dranzer to lead him to the dining room. Tyson used every ounce of will not to glare at Boris as he ate the fancy foods put before him politely. Sure he was known for being a messy pig at meal times but he _did _know how to behave properly at a dinner table.

"I must say, Kai, you have most excellent taste in future brides...You think you could find me one?" Boris said the last bit as a joke.

Tyson's eyebrow twitched slightly as he chewed on some steak in a fancy sauce.

"I highly doubt it," said Kai rather tartly.

'Maybe there's hope to turn Kai to our side yet,' thought Tyson, 'Knowing Black Dranzer he'll want to be with Tala no matter what so that's not a problem. But how to get Kai to switch is a whole other story.'

TBC


End file.
